Things You Don't Know About Sally Donovan
by LastSaskatchewanSpacePirate
Summary: There are things you cannot know about Sally Donovan at first impression unless you are Sherlock Holmes and she likes to think that even he does not know everything. Very short! Five things you don't know about Sally Donovan, who is, in my opinion greatly dismissed and degraded by most of the fandom. Headcanon. Angst. Brief mention of suicide. T just in case.


_There are things you cannot know about Sally Donovan at first impression unless you are Sherlock Holmes and she likes to think that even he does not know everything. _

* * *

1. She dreams of the day that Sherlock Holmes will strut onto her crime scene and whisper deductions about her love life and her mother and her father and her brother and Lestrade will yell at him to stop. _If he is your son_, she yells (in her head, where she is brave enough to say it), _then teach him. Show him what is right and wrong, teach him that some things are not to be said and that it is wrong to be cruel._But Sherlock will do no wrong in Lestrade's eyes. Not ever. So it is her the villan, and when she yells "Freak" at him because it is all she has left, Lestrade will be angry with her. He will never be angry with Sherlock.

2. Her brother is a soldier and he fights in wars. When his last letter had come, he had been on tour in Afghanistan. Maybe he is still there. Maybe not. Maybe he is dead. Once she wrote him every week, pages and pages. She got paragraphs in return. Then less. One day the letter will not come at all. He ran away and he kept running, and it is foolish of her to think that she can reach him. She knows what it is like to run, and that you do not stop for anybody. Maybe the letter will come one day. Maybe it will be a letter saying that he is dead, and maybe even that would be better than nothing. John Watson served in Afghanistan. She wants to ask him sometimes, what it was like there. But she does not.

3. It was hard enough being a woman without being black as well and it was hard enough being black without being a woman as well. It was hard enough having a dead mother without having a father that killed himself three years later. It was hard enough having an eating disorder and it was hard enough being a freak and it was hard enough losing everyone she loved. It was hard enough gaining respect without having to ignore the disrespect as well and it was hard enough being belittled by her coworkers without being belittled by Sherlock as well and none of it has ever been easy.

4. She owes a debt to Lestrade that is too great to pay, and she knows that he will never ask. He is her mentor and her father and her confidant and her brother and her teacher and her friend and all of these things that she does not have. She does not tell him she is grateful. She does not know how. Maybe one day she will find the words and maybe she will not. He does not need words. He does it because he wants to be her mentor and her father and her confidant and her brother and her friend and she will never understand what she has ever done to deserve it. He saved her and he fixed her and all that she can do is let him down and she will do this time and time again. She wants to cry but she does not because she does not cry and she wants to pay her debt to him but she does not because she does not know how.

5. There is one person alone in this world that she hates more than she hates Sherlock Holmes, and that person is Sally Donovan.

* * *

**Thanks for reading :) No, this is not going to be following in the vein of my 'What You Don't Know About Greg Lestrade' but you might expect many pieces like this in the future because I have quite a lot of Sally headcanons as well. I like the character Sally Donovan and respect her, and I think there is much more to her than what you see on the surface and I would love to explore that. If you do not agree, I totally respect that. Feel free to click on the 'back' button up at the top - there is no need to leave a hurtful review. Friendly reviews are, however, much appreciated :) If you enjoyed this I urge you to check out a similar fic of mine titled 'Why Sally Donovan Hates Sherlock' which can be found on my profile. Cheers to all! May you all go forth and appreciate Sally Donovan! **


End file.
